Sayonara ma jolie fleur de cerisier
by Lyly Ford
Summary: scène qui se passe à la fin du tome 2 quand Sakura se réveille. pensées de Shaolan sur ce qu'il ressent


Voilà un ptit os sur LE COUPLE de TRC (si je dis ça c'est parce que pour moi et bcp la first fic en français est un affront total à ce couple ! )

Reviewez moi ça me fera plaisir

NB : pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les mangas ou pas finit je repars juste du principe que Sakura vient de se réveiller et ne se souvient pas de Shaolan. Ce sont les pensées de Shaolan que vous entendrez. Cf fin tome 2

Qui êtes-vous ?

En entendant ses mots j'eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur, une douleur inexorable me tenaillait. Je l'avais perdue, maintenant je le savais. Si d'illusion j'avais cru qu'elle se souviendrait de moi en me voyant à son réveil, je savais pertinemment qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Illusion d'un jour revoir ce doux visage dire mon prénom, me répéter inlassablement de l'appeler Sakura. Illusion, un mot si beau et si triste à la fois.

Je reposais délicatement sa main et baissait la tête. Les mots ne me venaient plus, une rage intense de lui crier que je l'aimai s'imprégnait en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'étais un inconnu pour elle, un inconnu…

J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins et releva la tête avec un sourire forcé.

-Je m'appelle Shaolan… et vous êtes la princesse Sakura !

C'est tout ce que j'étais capable de lui dire. C'était la vérité bien sûr mais mentir sur ce que je ressentais, ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, à quel point nous étions proches…

Je devais lui expliquer la situation même si je manquais de courage, il était de mon devoir de lui dire la vérité. Alors je lui expliquai notre mission et quand elle me demanda si je faisais parti du voyage je lui répondis par un acquiescement.

Mais on ne se connaît même pas…

Aurais-je pu avoir plus mal à cet instant ? Je me le demande…

C'est vrai…

Je ne savais plus comment réagir face à cela, je voulais quitter cette pièce et pleurer mais il aurait malpoli de partir comme ça sans un mot…

Princesse Sakura, je suis ravi de vous connaître… je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright.

Fye posa une main sur mon épaule. Il me déchargeait de mon lourd fardeau. Je ne savais comment le remercier alors en silence je quittai la pièce le cœur me faisant souffrir atrocement. Je sortis dehors, je ne voulais pas me montrer faible et par chance il pleuvait. Je savais que tout le monde pourrait me voir mais avec cette pluie me tombant dessus il était plus facile pour moi d'extérioriser ma douleur.

Elle que j'aimais depuis mon enfance, ma jolie fleur de cerisier, elle m'avait quitté, plus jamais elle ne se rappellerait de moi…. C'était le prix à payer pour que nous puissions retrouver ses plumes…

Je me sentis soudainement entourer. Les Kudans, ils étaient là, mes amis, ils veillaient sur moi chacun à sa manière. Je trouverais un moyen de les remercier mais pour le moment, je ne le pouvais pas, mon cœur me faisait mal à exploser dans ma poitrine. Comment pourrais-je la regarder en face maintenant ?

Une once d'espoir s'insinua en moi, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Espoir, un mot qui me ferait tenir pendant ma quête, espoir de voir un jour ce si beau visage me dire ces simples mots « Shaolan, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Sakura ! SA…KU…RA ! »

Je souris en versant une larme. Souvenirs, beaux souvenirs, voilà ce qu'il me restait à présent.

Même si plus rien ne sera comme avant entre nous Sakura, je te protégerais toute ma vie.

Je sentis mon Kudan de feu frotter sa tête contre ma jambe. Je lui souris et le remercia d'une caresse. Les larmes avaient cessées de couler mais je n'avais pas encore la force de la revoir. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa envahir de la chaleur de mon Kudan.

Une scène apparut devant mes yeux, un petit garçon et une petite fille qui se souriaient. Une dernière larme coula sur ma joue et je décidai d'enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond de moi.

Adieu Sakura, toi mon seul et unique amour.

La pluie cessa de tomber et le soleil apparut. Un soleil rayonnant qui m'aveugla. Mon Kudan disparut en me souriant ainsi que les deux autres. Je me retournai pour partir et Mokona me sauta au coup :

Mokona veut un câlin !

Un sourire parut sur mes lèvres et je lui caressai affectueusement la tête.

Mr Shaolan ?

Je levai les yeux devant ce visage cristallin.

Oui princesse ?

Mr. Fye a dit que nous allons bientôt partir alors je suis venue vous chercher.

C'est gentil à vous princesse.

Elle chancela et j'eus juste le temps de l'aider à s'appuyer sur moi.

Vous êtes encore trop faible, rentrons princesse.

Mokona veut manger !

D'un pas lent nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui somnolait et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'avais tout de même réussit ma mission. Elle n'allait pas mourir et ça je m'en fis à nouveau la promesse en voyant un arc ciel apparaître dans le ciel.

Voilà vous en pensez quoi ? je sais pas si c'est bien mais bon c t surtt pour racheter l'affront de la first fic de trc en français je sais je suis chiante mais bon pour moi c inconcevable !


End file.
